1. Field
The present disclosure relates to unmanned and drone aircraft, more specifically to landing and docking systems for unmanned aircraft (e.g., quad copters).
2. Description of Related Art
Quad-copters and similar aircraft can be configured to charge and/or transfer data through a suitable docking station. Such aircraft can be manually flown to and/or placed onto such a docking station for charging/data transfer. Certain types of these aircraft can be configured as autonomous drones that include software such that the drone can perform one or more functions on its own (e.g., flying a particular route, taking off, landing). These systems can employ GPS navigational mechanisms, vision sensors, distance sensors, or the like.
However, such software, sensors, and related systems inherently include positional errors that lead to misalignment of the drone relative to the docking station. Such misalignment can prevent the drone from making a physical or electromagnetic connection with the docking station, thereby preventing data transfer, object retrieval (e.g., for package delivery), and/or charging of the drone's battery without manual intervention.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved landing and docking systems. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.